What is Evil?
by Death to Spam
Summary: Crime bosses are turning up dead throughout Gotham City, and the culprit is still at large. However, with the lack of crime, lives seem to be improving throughout the city. Should Batman find the killer, or accept that this is all for the greater good?
1. A Long Way Down

Honestly, this city is just making it too easy to be a criminal. If it weren't for Batman, we would own the city by now. I climbed to the top of a nearby skyscraper to seek sanctuary from the police. When I arrived, I was met by a man. He stood at the other edge of the roof, simply staring downward at nothing.

"I've been searching for you for quite a while now."

I looked ahead at the hidden figure. He wore a black cloak and was well armed. Two swords, likely katanas, on his back, and a pistol strapped to each side of his waist. His hood was down, but he had layers of mummy-like wrappings across his face, and arms, and any other part of his body not covered by his clothes.

"Let me guess, you're the one taking out criminals all over the streets, yes?"

"Brilliant deduction mister... Nigma, correct? Mr. E. Nigma, what a name. Did you change it to that or did your parents just have a good sense of humor?"

"I must congratulate you on finding my identity, but onto more serious matters. Why are you killing us? We already have a man for that, and he is enough of a pain as it is."

"Now you know very well that is not why I'm here." He turned from the edge of the building; who's deep abyss he was gazing into, and faced me. Beyond his bandages I could see two yellow, cat-like eyes.

"Riddler, as they call you, I am here to decide your... fate. Tell me, do you think society is better with you... or worse."

"Why... why, better of course. I test the intellect of the average man, improve his mind."

"Now we both know that is not true. You could use your intellect to create new technologies, cure diseases, and even more. But instead, you waste your time sadistically hunting a man with a bat motif. Now you are not but a joke, a mad man who runs around in green tights with such stupid weapons they would make a dying man laugh. The truth is, you must die, so that life will someday improve now lacking your... constant interferences."

"You incoherent man, you know not to whom you speak." I took two question-mark shaped explosives from by pouch and hurled them at the fool. To my surprise, he quickly avoided the projectiles, jumped onto the perch of the building's side railing, and simply stared at me.

"One other thing..." he murmured. "You also carry a purse." He then quickly drew one of his pistols and aimed at my chest.

"Now I was never one for puzzles, but I think you will enjoy this one." He chuckled.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that; what is thin, green, and about to go splat?"

I gulped, as I knew what was coming.

"But before you answer, there is something you must know. They say it is a long way to the top..."

He then put his gun back into its holster. I let out a sigh of relief.

"...But it is even farther down below."

He then kicked my chest, and sent me flying towards the concrete sidewalk that was several stories below. But before I met my end, I heard him say one last thing.

"You would think with all of those gadgets, you would carry a parachute."

Why that son of a...


	2. Healthy Competition

"Gordon, what went down here?" I asked while approaching the crime scene.

"Ah, so you made it."

"Well, yes, as you can see. But that does not answer my question."

"Take a look for yourself."

I looked down at the blood-stained street where, before my very eyes, lay the limp body of Edward Nigma. I have had to deal with this lunatic relentlessly, and now someone has managed to simply kill him? "What was the cause of death? Falling, I presume?"

"Yes, but he did not just trip. Look at his chest, see that mark there?"

When I looked closer at The Riddler's cadaver I noticed a large mark in the center of his chest, from a direct kick. "What information can you get from that?" I asked the commissioner.

"Surprisingly, none. The guy who did this was not wearing any shoes, which you can see by looking closer at the mark."

"But isn't that good? You could find some valuable DNA from that."

"True..." interjected Gordon. "But this guy was crafty. He had something covering his foot. Not a shoe, but something; and he even blocked out the scent with vaseline; the dogs could not get a lead on his trail. Whoever this guy is, he is one hell of a strategist. We also have reason to believe this killer is the same who took out all of those mindless minions of The Joker."

"Well, it does seem oddly suspicious. First just some random crooks and gang-bangers get taken out. Then some bigger guys and that whole Joker fiasco, and now this. Strange he chose not to use a weapon. Based on his previous... doings, he is quite the swordsman."

"And marksman. I have to tell you, Batman, this one will not be an easy catch."

"Sure, but that does not change the fact that he needs to be found. This guy murdered someone. They may have been an obsessed psychopath, but murder is murder."

"Sure, Batman, sure. But look at it from another perspective. This guy killed a major criminal in the city, alone, and is saving the police a lot of work. Not to say you are not doing a good job, but let's face it; Arkham Asylum is not the stronghold it used to... Batman? Dammit."

As I snuck out through the corner of the building near the scene, I could not help but think about what Gordon had said. Maybe this person is doing Gotham a favor. But he is also encouraging murder. People will undoubtedlylook up to him for what he does... that is, if he continues to do it. They will only follow his ways, and we will be filled with a new generation of murderous zealots in no time. I had no choice but to find this killer. But my thoughts were interrupted when I noticed a small note on the street by my side. The note had my name, literally, on the card, with a symbol resembling two crossed swords with a crescent moon between them. I picked up the note. It was typed.

_Bruce, I had a feeling you would be here. Murder never seems to go unnoticed in this city. Makes my job much harder. And yes, I do know who you are, but do not fret. I have no quarrel with you. You may be somewhat... odd, but a hero in my book. You save lives, protect your city, and never kill those who do wrong. Never liked that last quality. Do you think that criminals change, Bruce? Well, they do not. And they never do. Get used to it so that you can either help me with my work or hang up your cape. I would have written to you personally, but then the police would be on my trail, and I cannot have that._

Until Next Time

No signature... of course. This guy does not strike as the type to adopt some kind of cheesy nickname. And what did he mean, help him with his work? If he wanted my help, he would have told me to meet him somewhere, or something like that. "Whoever you are..." I groaned; "...I will find you." I heard a whisper in the distance.

"I am counting on it."


	3. Sweet Sympathy

"Nora." I whispered to the small snow globe resting between my hands; designed in the likeness of my beautiful love. "I am sorry. I have failed you. As I lie here in this frozen cell within the confines of this asylum, all I can do to remain a sane man is think of you. Why? Why did we have to be torn apart? You could have lived with me, forever in happiness. But, sadly, the devil's hand had come between us. You are gone, and I am left but a frozen shell of the man I once was. I beg for your forgiveness, and hope that somewhere, somewhere, your warm hand waits for mine."

"Hey, Fries."

I rested the small trinket on the floor, and looked at the body guard standing at my cell door.

"You've got a visitor. He didn't say his name, but he says it's something important."

"Very well." I stood up straight at the edge of my cell, awaiting this mysterious visitor. Soon the man had approached me. His hair was short and grey, and he was a tall and fit man with a straight posture. He wore an elegant suit, but seemed in a very bad humor.

"Victor Fries. Or would you prefer Mister Freeze?"

"If you only came here to insult a man who has suffered enough in his life, you might as well leave and join every other corrupted man in these crime filled streets."

"Well, that is why I'm here. You have suffered, haven't you? You have seen the cruelty of life, and yet you are the one who resides in these me, Fries, do you consider yourself a good man?" I thought the question absurd and pointless.

"No."

"No?"

"No. And do you know why? Because I'm not here for no reason. I have suffered, and was left like this. A man with no ability to live outside of freezing temperatures. So how do I deal with my problem? I make everyone else feel that same torment that I am forced to live with. But I can still say I am better than most of the pigs who walk the streets these days. Take away a woman's purse, she never gets over it. I have to live in this twisted cell of a body until I die, and yet I only have one reason to be sad. I am not miserable for my condition, but for my loss. The loss of my love."

"And that is what makes you good."

Now, I was truly puzzled. "Because I am miserable? Because I torment people?"

"No, you fool. Because it is not you that is evil, but what misery has done to you. You are a good man, but pain works in mysterious ways, it twists and changes you until nothing is left but an evil spirit in the body of a kind man; a man who will become so tormented with grief he will even find necessary to end his own life. Would you end your life, Victor?"

"Why would you ask?"

"Normally, one would answer yes or no. But you seem to hesitate." He then continued to pull a small gun from his pocket.

"It's plastic. Carbon powered. Sensors couldn't find it." I looked at the weapon as though it were my friend, offering me an escape from this cruel world.

"I will give you a choice. But there is a twist. The guards are coming, so decide soon."

He quickly left, and all I could do to the gun was stare at it. The guards soon came, and I simply handed the gun to one of them.

"What the hell is this?" asked the dumbstruck man.

"It is a key. And my life is the door."


	4. Getting Warmer

I was in the cave when the phone started ringing. It was Gordon.

"Batman... you've got to get down to the asylum. It's Fries..."

"What, did he escape again?"

"No.. no... not that. That killer... the one who got Nigma... Fries saw him..." That was all I needed to hear to get me to rush to the asylum.

When I arrived there and got past the idiots running the security, I went to Fries' cell. To my surprise, he was still alive.

"Wait, he's alive?" I whispered to Gordon. "I thought you said the guy was here?"

"I said Fries saw him, I didn't say he killed Fries. But now we have a witness, and you haven't even heard the best part. The guy came here, but he wasn't in disguise."

My God, this is it. Once we get the information from Fries, we can find this killer.

"Fries, listen. I know we've had our... differences... but this is of vital importance. That man who visited you, you have got to tell us everything. What did he look like? Sound like? Was he short or tall?"

"Don't speak to me like a child, bat. I know what you want to hear. All I can say to you is too bad."

"Oh, really?" Now things had to get a little rough. I pulled out my grappling gun. "Because my good friend here says you saw him, and he really wants to know what he looks like. You don't want to upset him, do you?"

"Do your worst. I will say nothing. And do you know why? Because this man, whoever he was, was the first and only person to understand me. Never has anyone showed the littlest hint of sympathy for me save him. Not you, not Gordon, nobody. And you know what else? I have no reason to live. I lost my love, my health, my research, and my purpose. So go ahead, shoot me if you dare, but it matters not. You aren't even a killer, are you bat? You talk the talk, you walk the walk, but when it comes to putting your finger on the trigger, you won't budge."

"Your right... I won't kill you." I signalled for the guards to open his cell. "But then you'll just have to settle for this. I am going to break every bone in your body over and over again until you tell me about the guy who visited you."

"You are a persistent man, aren't you? Fine, I'll tell you about him, but not them." The guards reluctantly left the prison chamber. Like it mattered, I would tell them either way.

"Now, let's talk like men, Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. W..." I smashed him into the wall. "Who the hell told who? Well? Who?"

"Who do you think? Mr. Anonymous, our Mystery Man. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. After he left he dropped off a letter for me, aying your identity, but to tell no one but you. He just wants you to know who your dealing with."

"Did he say you could tell me who he was?"

"I don't know who he is, but I can still describe him. He was tall, fit, and at the youngest age forty. His hair was short, grey, and spiked."

"Is that all?"

I heard a low pitched chuckle escape Fries' lips. "Well, there was one... odd thing about him. His eyes... they were... different. They were yellow and... his pupils... they were like slits... like those of a cat."

Now it all started to add up. I put down Fries. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Glad to be of assistance, Bruce." I groaned.

Now it was all making sense. He was well trained in several weapons, tall, and fit. He had to be an assassin. Then there was the age, the hair, and... the eyes. There was only one man who fit the profile.

David Cain.


	5. Decisions

We were all alone, inside of our safe house. We sat down at an empty table surrounded by boarded windows. There was nothing to do. So we just sat there and did nothing... until someone showed up.

"Mr. Dent, I presume."

"Well, that depends, sir." We sat up and turned around, so we could meet the man face to face. "Which Mr. Dent are you looking for."

"My, my. I thought they were exaggerating when they said you were insane. Clearly I stand corrected."

"Is that so. Some would say there is nothing wrong with me, that insanity is just being to different for other people to handle. That's what we think, at least."

"Sure, that is what you think. But tell, are you truly a sane man, or just a plain ludicrous?"

"That's not our decision." We picked up our lucky coin from our pocket. We showed the undamaged side to the man. "Misunderstood." We flipped the coin, so that we may show the scratched side. "Insane." Then we flipped the coin, and saw what it held for us.

"Well; it would appear we are just as crazy as we look."

"Now that that's over with, it is time to get to business. Do you think of yourself..."

"Just stop there, spare yourself the oxygen. We know why you're here."

"Ah, right down to business. I like that."

"Shut up. Just shut up and cut the shtick. You ask me if I am good or bad, even though you know the answer, we argue, then you either shoot me or just leave. I here what goes on in the streets, and I know what you've been doing. So, if we must decide what is to be done with me..." We pulled out the coin again. "...Let the coin decide."

But right as we were about to flip the coin, one of the windows was busted open as none other than Gotham's own Batman lunged through it. "Dammit, doesn't anybody knock anymore?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Dent, if you could excuse me just a moment." I turned to see the man already approaching Batman. "It would be our honor."

"I understand that this must be a lot to take in, but if you could just... relax, for a moment, it would be well appreciated." He then proceeded to grip Batman's shoulder when he was off guard, rendering him unconscious.

"Now then, where were we?"

"Life..." We showed him the clean side of the coin. Then we flipped it... "...Death." Our life was in Lady Luck's hands now.

Right after the coin left our hand, the man, covered entirely removed a pistol from his holster. "I understand how your little game works. You flip the coin, make a decision based on the toss, and think nothing of it. But you see, there is a small problem with your game."

We saw the gun fire. As if time had stopped, we saw the bullet fly slowly and hit one side of the coin. Which side we were not sure, as the bullet had covered its face. The coin flew into the wall, and was caught by a metal framework within it. The man walked over to where the coin had landed, then, having been covered in bandages, revealed his face, or the back of it, to us. He pulled the coined from the wall and showed me the scratched side that was opposite to the side that was shot. It was only after that I had seen his face. It was Cain.

"You cheat. Chance is the only fair thing in this world. The only unbiased thing. The only uncorrupted thing. Much unlike you. Why are you doing this? Killing all of the criminals in this city? And why haven't you killed yourself? You are no better than us!"

"Well that just isn't fair. I am not a cheat. I just make my own luck. And I am no crook, as I took the liberty to take actually take care of the crime in this city, not just lock them up."

"Well then what about Fries? You didn't kill that ice-loving moron!"

"Not everyone needs punishment, some just need sympathy. You see, Dent, it's all about..."

He fired at us.

"...Decisions."


	6. The Plan

I awoke in that same small shed I had broken into. I looked around. I was tied to an chair. My mask had been removed; and my utility belt was dangling on a table nearby. I waited for what seemed like hours for him... for Cain. When he finally arrived, he was in the same clothes he wore when I broke in, save his head had been showing.

"Cain... what are you doing? You take out all these random crooks on the streets, you kill those henchmen of The Joker, and then this? Taking out The Riddler and Harvey Dent?"

"I will admit I killed Harvey... and it was me who payed a visit to Fries, but who says I killed Nigma, or any of those other fools?"

"Who else? Who else has been running around in that outfit, those bandages, with those weapons? Well?"

"Wayne, stop being such a child. Nobody said I was alone. There is so much here you are missing. Do you think I could eradicate this sick and cruel world of crime all by myself? Of course not. However, there are still more to come. This is only phase one of our... extermination."

"But... the guy who killed Nigma... he looked just like... and his eyes..."

"Ah, yes. The "Cat-Eyes." Well you see, Bruce, that is a side effect of a new... serum, we are using. Remember back when Gordon said the killer used Vasoline to remain unsensable by smell? Well, he was really stumped. You see, this drug increases stamina, endurance, and all who use it leave no traceable scent. It is for those who are less,,, stealthy, than myself."

"But who? Who is sending out all of you assassins? Who is giving you the drugs?"

"Is it not obvious? The one man with hordes of soldiers at his disposal, the man who is an expert chemist, the man who has always wished to free the world of its imurities. Don't you see, Bruce, it's Ra's Al Ghul."

"But, why.."

Be quite and allow me to finish. Do you remember my daughter, Cassandra? You always seemed to enjoy her fighting at your side. She may have betrayed me, but I loved her nonetheless. But then, on that day..."

I saw a small tear escape the man's eye. He quickly wiped it off to keep from seeming weak.

"...That day, they found her in a Gotham City alley. She had been killed by three of The Joker's men; and God knows what they did before that. That was when I stopped with the killing for money. No, now it was about revenge. I finally realized that this world would never be perfect until it could be cleansed of what had infected it. So I sought out the one man who shared my dream... Ra's Al Ghul. So then we decided what to do. We would re-create the League of Assassins and use the new drug Ra's had formed; using a combination of liquid from his Lazarus Pit and small traces of Venom we had stolen from Bane. To test this plan, we sent out three assassins, myself included, to take out only a few major criminals in Gotham. And now that phase has been completed."

"So what? How do you intend to finish your scheme?"

"Well, if you must know, all I need to do is alert Ra's that everything that occurred in Gotham has been a success. Then, then the plan really kicks off."

"Kicks off?"

"Oh, you poor old bat. Bruce, the League of Assassins has thousands of highly trained killers that could take out an army with the assistance of Ra's new drug. Each one will be eradicating small areas of one-hundred square miles monthly, and will then take on new areas until there is truly no crime left."

"So when? When are you going to contact Ra's Al Ghul and begin the invasion?"

"Bruce, why would I tell you of when we would begin this invasion if there was even the slightest chance of you discovering and carrying out a plan to stop it?"

He had to tell me. If he didn't then all hope was lost.

"Oh, Bruce. I cannot start the invasion now. It started twenty-four hours ago."


	7. My Enemy's Enemy

It has been three months since Ra's Al Ghul's "Purifying" the planet. At first he just took out criminals and mobsters. But it was nothing good for me. All of the criminals were either dead or too chicken to come out in public. He had ended Batman's reason for existence... my reason for existence. Batman was no longer needed. That is, until things started to escalate.

Soon everybody was suffering. Assassins were taking out people for the littlest indiscretion. Stealing fruit off the street, picking some guy's pocket; and there was worse yet to come. Soon, Ra's Al Ghul's assassins were taking out electric, hydroelectric, and nuclear power plants. People lost power, then everybody started dying. It would seem that Cain had gotten more than he bargained for. Nonetheless, I was back on the streets... busy as ever. It figures. Ra's was always aiming for his idea of "Natural Balance." Cain was too blinded with rage to notice. He just thought he was going to take out crime, but now he's taking out criminals, the innocent, the elderly, and the young. He's probably as miserable as ever. There was still one question on my mind, though.

How did those goons kill Cassandra? She was just as well trained as Cain, if not better; and she could have easily taken all of those crooks out."

"Something isn't ri..." I was interrupted by footsteps. I turned around to see some intruder. Before I could make them out, I was swatted over the head, with something heavy.

I awoke tied to a chair... again... and saw five people standing in front of me. I saw The Penguin... Harley Quinn... The Joker... Black Mask... and... and... Cain?

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in a small gas station outside of Gotham." I heard Penguin answer. "But don't fret. We have no beef with you. Unlike that idiot Cain."

"Why are you here anyway, Cain?" And you..." I looked over at The Joker. "You started this whole mess. If your thick-skulled henchmen stayed away from Cassandra..."

"Oh, you're too serious, Mr. Wayne." I looked down and realized I was not in costume. Cain must have kidnapped me. He was the only one who knew my identity.

"Yeah, bat." I heard the annoying squeal that was Harley's voice. "Who's says it was Joker's guys who did it?"

"Cain, idiot."

"True, I did say it..." Cain trailed of for a moment. "But further observation would prove me... wrong." I saw Black Mask toss an old tape to Cain. When the tape was put in some twenty-year-old fossil of a television, Cain left the room without saying another word.

The tape showed Cassandra walking in an alley, then somebody jumped out from behind her. It was Scarecrow. He drugged Cassandra, and she was so confused and frightened she could barely walk. Then, three men came in; dressed in the same attire as Cain when he killed Dent. They did... awful things to Cassandra. Then they finished her... and Scarecrow thereafter.

"I don't understand..." I was interrupted by Black Mask.

"Just shut up and look."

He used the remote to zoom in on the shoulder of one of the henchmen. There I saw an insignia... crossed swords behind a crescent moon. The same one on...

Ra's Al Ghul killed her. He planned this whole thing. He killed Cassandra so that Cain would join him. Cain would help Ra's get the ingredients for his drug and re-assemble The League of Assassins. He would start this Armageddon we find ourselves trapped in now.

Cain entered the room after the tape had been ejected from the television. "Now you see, Bruce. You now see that Ra's planned everything from the start. You have to help us, Bruce. You have to help us stop him."

"Why the hell would I help you? Penguin, you are a freak who has an obsession with penguins and death. Black Mask, you are a sociopath who tortured Selina Kyle's sister and brother in law to the point of insanity and death. Harley, you are a moronic sycophant who is loves a psychopath. Joker, my reasons for hating you are endless. And as for you Cain, well you started this whole damn mess."

"We understand you hesitation..." Said Black Mask, his uncovered teeth clenching. "...But you must understand, we have never done anything of this caliber. We did some damage, but nothing like this. You must help us stop Ra's Al Ghul or we are all doomed."

"And what if I refuse?"

I then heard that signature maniacal laugh of The Joker. "If you refuse, then you are more of a criminal than any of us."


	8. Personal Motives

After joining Cain's little "club," I was beginning to see what everybody had against Ra's Al Ghul, save the fact they were all being persecuted by him. It seemed that each one of them was effected in some other way, giving them a much higher level of hatred towards Ra's.

First is The Joker. The man is so deranged and twisted that I never thought I could understand what his motives always where. But then I realized that he had no motives. The Joker does not plan, observe, or test; he just acts. But that is nothing like what Ra's Al Ghul wants. Ra's is a master strategist, plans out everything thoroughly; and The Joker does not like that one bit. If Ra's Al Ghul's plans to control the world succeed, The Joker's way of life will become obsolete.

Harley Quinn is only here because The Joker is. She is intelligent in psychology and a formidable foe, but I have only see her let two people into her life; and those people are Poison Ivy and The Joker. And considering Ivy's body being found in a burned oak tree five weeks ago, The Joker is all Quinn has left. Therefore, anything that nut job does, this nut job does.

The Penguin's reason for being here is strictly business. In fact, Penguin hasn't been convicted of anything lately. But he runs The Iceberg Lounge, a fairly up-class joint in Gotham and a great source of profit for Penguin. The way Ra's is running things has obviously caused a complete halt in customers. For all we know the whole club has been burned to the ground. No club means no profit, and that means an angry Penguin in Gotham.

Black Mask didn't need to say anything for me to figure out why he was here. He's just another crime boss. A fairly psychotic and deformed crime boss, but that is not the point. The man has no business thanks to Ra's. His clients, his employees, and his products are all gone; although his cosmetics are probably better off never being sold to anyone ever again. Like Penguin, he is only here on business matters.

And of course there's Cain. We all know why he is here. First Ra's Al Ghul killed his daughter. Then he managed to frame The Joker and convince Cain to work for him. He then used Cain to help carry out his plans to "Purify" the world of all crime and bring a natural balance. Cain still has the same motive as before, however, and that is revenge. I can only imagine what he intends to do to Ra's if he gets his hands on him. He is so fueled by his anger it makes me wonder if he even needs us.

And then there is me. Why am I here? Honestly, I am not sure if I can answer that question. Maybe it is because I was dragged here against my will. Maybe it is because I think what Ra's is doing is "Wrong." Maybe I just hate Ra's Al Ghul. While I do not know why I am here just yet, I know what I have to do with my fellow "Teammates." They all know who I am, and that cannot be known by the public. There were only two solutions. Find a way to make them forget, or finish them off when our job is done. However, considering my own nature, I know that if even all of these sick people are killed, there is no way I would be the one responsible.

Unfortunately, we are not enough to defeat Ra's Al Ghul alone. He has an army at his command, and all we have is a clown psycho, a female clown psycho, a penguin psycho, a deformed psycho, a professional psycho, and a bat psycho. There were rumors spreading of spreading around of a few villains still alive, but there is one problem. The three people they suspect to still be out there Bane, Ravager, and Deathstroke. The problem? They are all for hire, and who's to say they aren't all working for Ra's? Our search for recruits does not end, though. We need all the help we can get.


	9. Unexpected Guest

"There is no chance in hell I will ever work with him!" Cain shouted as he hurled a chair towards The Penguin.

"Blast it, you god-damn sociopath!" shouted The Penguin, dodging the incoming furniture. "All I am saying is we can use all the help we can get!"

"I don't care how much help we need! There is no way I will ever work with Deathstroke; and his pitiful excuse for a son Ravager can burn in hell!"

"For God's sake, David; what's the big deal?" As soon as The Joker started talking I knew trouble would be the result. "What is it? Is there just a bit of of competition between you and another assassin? Are you just jealous Cain, is that it?" Then he cackled that same insane laugh again.

"No, that's not it!" Cain raised The Joker's comedy one punch in the stomach, and The Joker quickly fell on his knees, grasping his abdomen.

"Puddin'!" Quinn quickly rushed to her fixation's side. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"If you really want to know, shut up or you'll be next in line."

"Yes sir." Harley quickly replied.

"It was not so long ago that I had developed my disdain for Slade Wilson. It was before all of this... before Ra's... before my revenge... before Cassandra's death. I was in a quite a predicament. It involved a former apprentice of yours, Wayne. A certain Tim Drake. He had captured me and planned to bring me to the League of Assassins is hopes that they would trade Mr. Drake Cassandra, who was with them, for my own safety. However, to both of our surprises, when we arrived we found Cassandra to be the new leader of the League. She offered Mr. Drake a gun, stating that if he killed me, he would gain a place in the League; but the boy didn't have the stomach to do it. So do you want to know what she did? Well, do you! She shot me... my own daughter... whom I had raised from birth; shot me. Thinking I was dead, she left to take on Mr. Drake, and during their little brawl I managed to barley escape with my life..." At that point I interrupted.

"I don't seem to understand what this has to do with Slade..."

"Well then shut up and listen, then you will find out. Anyway, I had spent months afterwards trying to figure out why my daughter would do such a thing. That is, until I was hired by a wealthy businessman who was being pursued by Slade, and needed my assistance for his protection. As I was discussing my price with the man, he was shot in the temple by none other than Deathstroke himself. I jumped towards him, hoping to take him down while he was distracted, but he shot my shoulder, and as I had lain there bleeding, Deathstroke quietly said to me "Poor old Cain. You never were a very bright one, were you? Sure, a killing machine, but never a technical man. I you were as smart as you looked, it would have only taken you weeks to realize why Cassandra shot you. That's right, Cain, I knew what happened. I drugged her; influencing her to take over the League of Assassins and, more importantly, get rid of you. Don't take it personal, Cain, it's just business." Then he left."

"But I don't understand..." I told Cain. "Why would Slade want to kill you

"It's quite simple, really." We turned to a dark figure in the distance. "He was not easy to find a job if you aren't the only assassin in town."

Slade.

"But that won't be a problem after today." He through a metallic cylinder to the floor. A thick, purple gas sprayed from the can, and soon we all slipped into a heavy sleep.


	10. What Is Evil

"Ah, hello guests. Sorry I could not have escorted you here in the... traditional way, but, as you can see, that would not be the best move on my part."

When I awoke, I saw both of my wrists tied to two identical steel cuffs, each one chained to a high, Gothic-Styled ceiling. The same was to be said of my colleagues. The chamber we were held in was great in size and lit by several large lamps, but no windows were in sight. Most likely underground. Several yards in front of me stood Ra's Al Ghul, accompanied by Deathstroke, on a small podium. There were several questions buzzing in my skull, but only one could escape my lips.

"How... how long?"

"I'm sorry?" Ra's asked in a fiendish tone.

"How long has it been since I was last awake? Well? How long?"

"Only a few days. Fifteen, to be exact. I needed to ensure you did not wake up too early. A trip to Central Arabia by mere car and boat is quite extensive. But onto more pressing matters. I must admit, I was shocked I could have missed so many of you. Mrs Quinzel and her little comedian are not very hard too trace, nor are our two business men; Mr Cobblepot and Mr. Sionis. As for Cain, he can be quite stealthy, but Mr. Wilson has proved to be the better of the two."

"Speaking of, Ghul, my job here is done. I'd like to take my pay and be on my way."

"Oh, I wish it was that simple, Wilson." Ra's then pointed to a nearby curtain covering some large object, and two henchmen removed the curtain. Underneath it was a cage, and inside was a man dressed like Deathstroke, but his suit was tattered and maimed. One of the henchmen entered the cage and removed his mask."

"Grant..." Wilson whispered.

"Yes, Grant Wilson. Your son. Now, Mr. Wilson, if you could..." Ra's was interrupted when Slade removed one of his blades from its sheath and put it to Ra's throat.

"Let me just stop you there." Then, before Ra's could blink, Slade shot both henchmen. But he did not put down his pistol. He held it in his hand, quivering, and then shot his son.

"Honestly, Ra's, I expected better from you. I knew how this was going to work. You would hold someone I love, apparently my son, captive, and then use them as bait to make me your personal slave. There was just one question you didn't ask yourself. Did you really think that a man who kills for a living would give a damn about anyone other than himself?"

And with that, Slade walked towards the exit; but not without stopping in front of the captive David Cain. Cain looked up at Slade's mask, and spat on it. Slade quickly responded by whipping Cain in the face with the back of his hand.

"You see Cain, that is why you are weak. You only care about your emotions. There are times to be selfish, in fact that is true most of the time. But you will never understand that, will you?" Cain did not respond, and Slade disappeared into the shadows. Ra's seemed completely unaffected by what had happened; which explains why he didn't draw his sword when Slade threatened him.

"Now you see. Now all of you see!" All of us looked at Ra's who was beginning to approach us. "Now you see why I did what I did. Because of people like him! People who do not care about others, about the greater good, or about our planet! No, they only care about themselves, now you see! And it has directly affected each and every one of you in some way! Penguin, you were such a misunderstood man. People tormented you for your odd looks and strange personality. But inside lies a smart and shrewd man. And you, Sionis, you were intelligent and a good child, and yet your parents and those around found it necessary to torment you? Joker, Harley! Two lovers who are shunned for their ways. Just trying to make others laugh. But why do you torment people for fun? Because that is exactly the same thing every other godforsaken human on this planet does! They twist and twist your soul with cruelty and lies until you become as sick and strange as they are! And you, Cain..."

Cain was now on his knees, gently sobbing to the floor. Ra's walked to him and lifted his head.

"Cain. I am sorry about what happened. I am sorry about Cassandra. But you must realize her death will help usher in a perfect world. As far as I can see, Cassandra is nothing short of a hero; a hero who's sacrifice shall be remembered throughout time. Just remember that Cain. Your daughter is now a hero."

"No' Ra's. It is not like that. She was a sacrifice to your twisted cult that will be the undoing of our race." Ra's put his hand on his sword. "Oh, so now we have lost our freedom of speech? Our freedom of expression? Well go ahead, do it. I've lost my job, my family, and all of my hope. Slade's right. I may not have too much emotion. But that it was makes me human. It is what keeps me from being a monster like him. So go ahead. Do it."

"Cain, I..."

"Do it!!!" Cain lunged from the ground and attacked Ra's, taking advantage of their being so close. Out of self defense, Ra's stabbed and killed Cain.

"You see? Cain cared only about his feelings. He had a complete disregard for everything else. He would not have fit into this world. As for you five, you are free to go. You have shown that you are no threat to me and therefore do not need to be dealt with. However, should you prove yourselves to be a true problem then you will pay the consequences."

As Ra's finished talking and released us from our chains I was left thinking about all I once thought was true. Our government other than a way to control people from being who they are? What is insanity other than people who are so different that they are put away so no one acts as they do? What are good and evil other than a matter of opinion? What is evil?


End file.
